The Categories of Life
"The Categories of Life" is the fifth episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary City Hall, Washington, D.C., U.S.A. Swansea Bay, Wales, U.K. Cowbridge Overflow Camp, Wales, U.K. Venice Beach, California, U.S.A. San Pedro Overflow Camp, U.S.A. Cowbridge Overflow Camp, Wales, U.K. Miracle Rally, Los Angeles, CA, U.S.A. Cowbridge Overflow Camp, Wales, U.K. Background information Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) *And Bill Pullman (Oswald Danes) Special Guest Starring *Lauren Ambrose (Jilly Kitzinger) *Arlene Tur (Vera Juarez) *William Thomas (Geraint Cooper) *Sharon Morgan (Mary Cooper) *Tom Price (Andy Davidson) Guest Starring *Fred Koehler as Ralph *Teddy Sears as Blue Eyed Man *Marc Vann as Colin Maloney Co-Starring *Daniel Adegboyega as Guard *Brad Bell as Nurse Chris *Charles Carpenter as News Reporter *Jim Conway as Man *Jonathan Dane as Handsome Man *Teresa Garza as Spanish Newscaster *Brendan Hughes as Pidgeon *Joelle Elizabeth Jacoby as Excited Teenager *Liz Jenkins as Rachel *Ria Jones as Pushy Woman *Masami Kosaka as Japanese Newscaster *Eve Mauro as Maria Candido *Francine Morgan as Stressed Woman *Stuart Nurse as Thomason *Tracy Pfau as Pale Woman *Caroline Whitney Smith as Paramedic *Vito Viscuso as Angry Man *Randa Walker as Candice Uncredited performers *Unknown performers as **George **Anwen Williams **Dark-skinned LAPD officer at entrance **LAPD officer in front of crowd **Light-skinned LAPD officer at entrance Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Written by Jane Espenson *Directed by Guy Ferland *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Co-Executive Producer - Jane Espenson *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Christopher Faloona *Production Designer - Gregory Melton *Edited by **Padraic McKinley **Sara Mineo *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - W. Scott Wolf *Second Assistant Director - Carla Bowen *Score by Murray Gold *Assistant Composer - Stu Kennedy *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Jeff Greeley *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Brad Bemis *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Chris Forster *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. UK unit *Producer - Brian Minchin *Line Producer - Debbi Slater *Production Designer - Julie Scott *Director of Photography - Nathaniel Goodman *Sound Recordist - Gareth Meirion Thomas *Unit Manager - Paul Davies *1st Assistant Director - George Walker *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Make-Up Designer - Claire Pritchard-Jones *Associate Costume Designer - Linda Bonaccorsi *Production Assistant - Sarah Hulls *Location Manager - Gareth Skelding *Production Coordinator - Sam Baker *Original Series and UK Casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Special Effects - Real SFX *Aerial Unit - Flying Pictures *Stunt Coordinator - Lee Sheward *Grips - **John Robinson **Clive Baldwin *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *Script Supervisor - Anne Melville *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Yoshie Ishiguro *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Young *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Supervisor - Kenneth Requa *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. *Originally Developed and Produced by BBC Cymru Wales References 50,000 BC; 1994; 1996; 2003; 2011; 51st century A48; ambulance; angel; Bristol; British Army; California; camera; "captain"; car; Cardiff; Cardiff Airport; categories of life; Central Intelligence Agency; China; cholera; cigarette lighter; City Hall, Washington, D.C.; Clinton, Hillary; Collins, Phil; computer; corporal; Cowbridge; Cowbridge Overflow Camp; Dead is Dead; Department of Health Classification; Duff, Hilary; dysentery; Earth; email; Emergency Miracle Law; Europe; Federal Bureau of Investigation; France; Germany; golf cart; gun; Health and Human Services Secretary; heart attack; Ioannidis; laptop; lieutenant; lorry; Los Angeles; Los Angeles Fire Department; Los Angeles Police Department; Miracle Day; Miracle Rally; mobile phone; module; morphic fields; MRSA; National Health Service; NORAD; nurse; Oval Office; overflow camp; Pallister, Yvonne; Pan-African Summit; petrol; PhiCorp; plane; President of the United States; Prime Minister of the United Kingdom; private; Redlands; Rosanna; San Pedro; San Pedro Overflow Camp; satellite; sergeant; server; Sloane; Soulless; South Wales; South Wales Police; Steve; Swansea; Swansea Bay; swine flu; taxi; television; Torchwood Institute; Torchwood software; Torchwood team; United Kingdom; United Nations; United States; United States Army; United States Congress; Valley Bara Bakery; Venice Beach; Vice President of the United States; Waldorf; Wales; Washington, D.C.; WikiLeaks; the Gentleman; Jack Harkness's mother Additional references Alabama; Bristol Channel; Delaware; DOW; German language; Hartley Monroe, Ellis; Heaven; High Wycombe; High Wycombe camp; Home Office; Japanese language; Live Prime-Time News Channel; News 6; Ohio; South East Asia; Spanish language; Welsh language; WVET Category:Torchwood episodes